tugsfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Victory93
ZEM My user avatar's (Image:Buck Williams.JPG) page does not have the "move" button that other pages do. So how can I move it? ZEM 02:43, 25 August 2008 (UTC) Adminship Hi Victory93, thanks for your ongoing editing here. I have given you admin and bureaucrat rights. Please continue to welcome new contributors, create new pages, and help to make this wiki great! — Catherine (talk) 21:44, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Problem reports Hi there, did you know that some of the users of this wiki have reported some problems? You can view them at . Its a great system for users to mark pages with various types of problems to bring them to the attention of admins. Often they are about the subject of the wiki, and only someone from the wiki can make the knowledgeable decision on how to fix the page. Its a fairly simple system to use. You can click the magnify glass icon to show the reported problem for each ticket. The icons on the right change the status of the report. The green check mark icon is for "Fixed", you use this if you read the report, and changed something on the page to fix the reported problem, (or deleted it, if its a vandal/spam report), or anything that "Fixes" the problem. The red X icon is for "closed", this is for reports that are false/jokes, or things that are not really a problem. The yellow triangle will mark a report for need help by Wikia Staff, it is used when there is something wrong with the wiki that you cannot fix here with editing pages, such as menus not working, or skin problems, or anything beyond your control. Use it sparingly, as there are many wikis, and our time is limited, but dont be afraid to use it either, we dont want you to have a broken wiki for too long. The last icon is for returning a report back to an open or 'Pending' state if you accidentally used one of the first 3 icons. If you are using the Monaco skin, there is a ProblemReport widget you can add to your sidebar, so you can see as soon as problems are reported. If you have any other questions, feel free to ask on my talk page, I'll be glad to help you help your wiki. --Uberfuzzy, Wikia Helper 23:13, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Congrats Congrats on your promotion! I'm now an admin on the Thomas & Friends wiki myself! If you need anything, feel free to contact me on my user talk page. Oh yeah, the image I used to have on my user page, I've changed my user page so I'm going to mark the image for deletion since it had nothing to do with this wiki. ZEM talk to me! 16:59, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Adoption I've noticed that you have been absent from this wiki for a while. I am interested in adopting this wiki if you do not return by the time have become eligible to adopt a wiki, (I've been given adminship elsewhere recently), and I just wanted to let you know. If you do return, I would still like to be an admin too, if you don't mind. ZEM talk to me! 05:53, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Re:Template I created the template, and I've also created a fanon wiki template now, let me know if you like. :Ok, can do. ZEM talk to me! 23:56, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Thomas Wiki Are you interested in the director's cut of Thomas and the Magic Railroad? The featured article on Thomas wiki is about P.T. Boomer, the cut character from the film. A youtube video is linked there that you might be interested in of P.T. Boomer in the chase scene at the end, there is no audio though. ZEM talk to me! 17:08, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Database Error Everytime I click on a pic a database error occurs. Could you fix it?Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 03:47, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Hey Victory93 i created two new TUGS charactors and there names are Tex The Garbage TUG and Cab TUGaway the singer. Admin? I was wondering if I could be an admin here, not that you're not a great admin, I would just like to be an admin too. ZEM talk to me! 01:40, 22 May 2009 (UTC) :Thanks. Actually, I was asking you to make me an admin because you are on of the people who can. I can't really be an admin until you go to type in User:ZEM and change user rights to administrators or bureaucrats. Thanks again. ZEM talk to me! 17:27, 22 May 2009 (UTC) ::Thank you very much. I will. :) ZEM talk to me! 20:57, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Thomas/TUGS Parody cast What is your full Thomas/TUGS Parody cast? Thomas/TUGS Parody cast I mean what is your full cast for Thomas/TUGS Parodies? Thomas/TUGS Parody cast Here's my cast: Thomas = Ten Cents Henry = Big Mac Edward = OJ Spencer = Top Hat Gordon = Warrior Murdoch = Hercules Percy = Sunshine The Fat Controller = Captain Star Diesel = Zorron Arry/Bert = Zebedee Diesel 10 = Zak Dodge = Zug Splatter = Zip The Barber = Captain Zero Mavis = Lillie Lightship Toby = Grampus Duck = Puffa Donald = Frank Douglas = Eddie Oliver = Billy Shoepack Rosie = Sally Seaplane Boco = Fire Tug Bill = Burke Ben = Blair James = Johnny Cuba George = Bluenose Dennis = Izzy Gomez Salty = Sea Rogue's Uncle Harold = Coast Guard Rusty = Coast Guard's Messenger Smudger and Bertram = Pirates D261 = Nantucket Hiro = Old Rusty Emily = Pearl Trucks = Shrimpers Cranky = Big Mickey Rocky = Mighty Moe Harvey = Little Ditcher Feul Tankers = Krakatoa Annie = Vienna Clarabel = Duchess Chinese Dragon, Ghost Percy, Flour Covered Thomas and Ghost Engine = the Ghost Tugs Tom Tipper = Garbage Depot Manager The Quarry Master = Workman Lady = The Princess Alice S.C.Ruffey = Lord Stinker Workman = The Quarry Master Peter Sam = The Fuel Depot Bulgy = Jack What do you think? Re:Useboxes and rare video Very nice work on the userboxes! I wrote you back on Wikipedia too. Congrats on getting the rare video! Will you/have you uploaded an image of the cover? BTW, I requested that this Wiki be spotlighted and its been added to the list of upcoming spotlights!!! :) ZEM talk to me! 18:02, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Arson Hey, Victory93. I noticed that you've been very busy with the Wikis and have not done much on TUGS fanon in a while. You know how I talked to you about Group Collaboration in October? Well, in February I started a page called Arson. Only 3 people have contributed, so could you contribute as well (I'd really appreciate it after I read you paragraph for Sinking). --Rankin (talk) 12:51, April 2, 2010 (UTC) :P.S. My signature says Rankin, but it's only me, Ten Cents. ::Arson was recently finished. Could you contribute to the new page, Liner? --Rankin (talk) 22:05, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hi there Sorry for that Victory93 I thought it would be proper such as the Thomas wikia so I decided to do that beside the gallery for each episode' idea came from an admin on the Thomas wikia (which he is here). Sorry for that. :) --PNR 15:13, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Re:VHS release information I'll have to see what can be done... Sorry it took so long to reply. ZEM talk to me! 00:54, April 10, 2010 (UTC) *Thanks! Keep up the good work! :) ZEM talk to me! 13:41, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Re:TUGS Puzzle Wow, that's awesome! I can't wait to see the pics, hope you can get your printer problems fixed soon. :) ZEM talk to me! 12:45, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Could you get rid of this page? Could you get rid of this page? Dark Fish. --Edward Rankin (talk) 23:45, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Can I edit? Hi. I'm interested in doing a little light editing of the TUGS wikia pages, if you would like it, to tidy up some of the spelling and grammar. I'm 55 years old and am a trained proofreader and have edited lots of articles and books on screen and hardcopy, so I think I know what I am doing (although I AM new to wikia editing). My 7-year old son is crazy about Thomas and TUGS (we have all the videos and pretty much all the books). I think the Thomas and TUGS wikias are just superb, and I would like to "give a little back"! My login is daddyintheloft - I registered today. Best wishes Geoff Kemball-Cook (London, UK) 18:46, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Correcting pages on this Wiki Dear Victory93 Usually when I click on edit to correct some bit of spelling, the edit page states that the page is locked. Without access to the pages there is not a lot I can do. Best wishes Geoff daddyintheloft Daddyintheloft 15:30, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Hi nice to meet you. I'm from Youtube and I'm a Big Thomas and TUGS Fan. Holy Cow! LOOKHERE!!!! (near bottom of July-Sept.) Is it true? Do you Know? If it is, WOW. Nevillefan17 04:52, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Admin Hey Victory93, I was wondering, could I please be an admin on the wiki? If you say I can, I will be greatful. User:StarFleet Re:In Future... That is my usual response. :) Sorry it took me a couple of days to respond. I'm just getting back into the swing of things again, been out of the loop for a long time. ZEM talk to me! 21:12, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Updated Main Page Great job! Thank you for your hard work, and sorry I haven't been online much. ZEM talk to me! 04:49, March 23, 2011 (UTC) File:Alt Playbox Upriver VHS Cover.jpg It is a 1990 VHS Release,no changes were made."That makes two of us" 01:30, March 30, 2011 (UTC) TUGS hi i from the uk so what actully is tugs? who is the main character? and who thought of it was it david mitton JRCS 20:37, April 14, 2011 (UTC) thanks JRCS 08:58, April 24, 2011 (UTC) What company would own TUGS?? & I have another question Hi Victory93 if TUGS get put on DVD what company would own TUGS?? Would it be HiT?? SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 18:58, May 2, 2011 (UTC) The second question is: Does Salty's Lighthouse still air or is it retired?? If it is not retired then what channels does it air on?? Gee lots of people bought out TUGS LOL! Thanks! SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 10:49, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Galleries Um, excuse me. Just wondering, If you're adding a new page and you're done with the writing, how do you add a gallery? Thanks.Thomastugsandtheodore10 00:52, July 6, 2011 (UTC) TUGS VHS Covers Hey,do you think you could scan your full TUGS vhs covers?I sadly parted with my tapes a few months ago...Thanks "Know that I'm here to guide you home!" 22:00, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Two More Questions I have two more quick Wiki questions.( The reason I'm asking you these are becuase I have my own Wiki). Number One: How do you delete a photo? Number Two: How do you create the logo, or main pic, for your Wiki. What I mean is the pic that represents the Wiki ( The cartoon tug for example for the Tugs Wiki). Thanks a million, Thomastugsandtheodore10 02:49, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Re:Model Boats Magazine That's really cool! Will you upload scans from the magazine? 13:38, September 5, 2011 (UTC) :That was me, I forgot to sign in. ZEM 13:40, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Badges. We need badges. Please? Can you please block this user? He keeps stalking me across Wikia. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 23:12, January 20, 2012 (UTC)